The Amulet and the Anthem
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. "The Amulet and the Anthem" is the seventeenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary lets the attention of becoming harvest festival singer go to her head, bragging to Jade and Ruby about it. This sets off a curse from the Amulet of Avalor by making Sofia croak whenever she tries to sing or talk. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw * Luciano (only appearance) * Princess Amber * Clover * Princess Belle (only appearance; main story and flashback; cameo) Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood (no lines) Other characters: * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Prince James (no lines) * Baileywick * Princess Jun (no lines) * Princess Mae (no lines) * Beast (only appearance; no lines; flashback; cameo) Locations * Enchancia ** Dunwiddie ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom * Blazing Palisades (first time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Enchancia" * "Make It Right" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Matt Boren * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Isabella Acres as Jade, Diamond White as Ruby, Roger Craig Smith as Luciano, Julie Nathanson as Belle * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Lonnie Lloyd, Holly Forsyth, Mike Kunkel, Stark Howell, Jill Colbert, Eddy Houchins * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Art Vitello * Storyboard Revisions: Misty Marsden, Suzanne Hirota Burks, Cathy Jones, Angels Gilman * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Dear Sofia... A Royal Collection DVD on September 29, 2015. * Disney Press published a book adaptation on August 27, 2013. * Belle is the third Disney Princess to guest star, who comes from the 1991 3-D animated film Beauty and the Beast. ** A 2-D scene from the film, shown in the water during Belle's song, is from that film's own song "Human Again", featured in the 2002 special edition DVD of Beauty and the Beast. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes